


The Eighth Hanukkah Gift

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Holidays 2019 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dave Katz, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Partner Klaus Hargreeves, Hanukkah, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Jewish Dave Katz, Knitting, M/M, TUA Holiday, pink floyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 1 of TUA Winter Holidays: MittensKlaus decides to make mittens for Dave, but has some issue with getting them done in time.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUA Holidays 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560139
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish





	The Eighth Hanukkah Gift

Recovering from an addiction is difficult to say the least, even with all of the background knowledge Klaus already had. With his countless times in and out of rehab, many friends he made on the streets, and all of the pamphlets his siblings had thrown at him, Klaus knew more than the average bear about what it’s like to get off drugs.

One of the main things Klaus knew about coming off an addition was that it was almost inevitable that he would have to pick up another one. As the hype of the apocalypse died down and Klaus got enough of a hold over his powers that he could banish the bad ghosts while keeping the good ones (read: Ben), he was quickly running out of vices. That is, until he spent an afternoon with Grace while Dave was baking with Vanya.

Grace saw how jittery Klaus was, and without so much as frowning, handed him a ball of yarn and a pair of knitting needles. “Here you go,” she said sweetly, then started talking him through what to do with them.

Now, Klaus may be clumsy, scatter-brained, and immature, but he isn’t dumb. He loves reading—when he has the luxury of downtime and safety to do so—and he’s a quick learner. Within a week, Klaus had knitted Five a scarf with small tassels at the end. (Five grumbled under his breath when he was presented with it. When Klaus offered to take it back, Five quickly snatched it out of his reach, exclaiming that it was his. Klaus hadn’t seen him step outside without it since.) Two weeks later, Klaus made Diego a hat with a puffball at the top. (Diego threatened him with a knife afterward, saying that if he ever told a soul about the tears that came to Diego’s eyes, he would cut off the curls Klaus was so proud of.) Next on his list was something for Dave.

With Hanukkah coming up, Dave was rightfully excited. Klaus listened to him gush about all of the things he would do for the family: the gifts he would buy (he still refused to tell Klaus  _ anything _ about what he was getting him), what food he would cook, and what traditions he would teach them. Little did he know, Klaus was planning something in return.

Throughout the month of December, Klaus had gathered seven gifts to give to Dave: a cozy sweatshirt, a fun umbrella, a new book, a journal for poetry, a collection of Klaus’ drawings, a framed photo of them with the 173rd, and The Doors album on vinyl. But for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what to give him on the eighth night. That is, until Dave lost his mittens.

Whenever he and Dave weren’t together (which, admittedly, wasn’t that often), Klaus was feverishly working on knitting a pair of replacement mittens. He’d even started coming up with excuses to spend less time with Dave so he could get them done. But despite all of his efforts and distractions, Hankkah was fast approaching, and Klaus couldn’t keep up.

* * *

On the seventh night of Hanukkah, Klaus had a breakdown. It came to a peak when Klaus locked himself in his closet, started blaring Pink Floyd, and knitted his second mitten through blinding tears. It was silly, Klaus knew that, but he also knew that he had less than 24 hours to finish a mitten, or else he would surely ruin Hanukkah for Dave.

“Sunshine?”

Klaus sniffed and looked up from what he was working on just in time to see the closet door opening, but not quickly enough to hide the mittens.

“Why are you hiding in the closet, love?” Dave knelt down and wiped away Klaus’ tears. Right as Klaus said, “Nothing.” Dave noticed the mittens in his lap. “What’s this?”

Klaus looked down to see that the mittens were out in the open. “Oh,” Klaus whispered softly. “They’re for you.”

“They are?” Dave grinned. “May I look at them?”

Mutely, Klaus nodded and handed him the finished mitten.

“Sugar, this is  _ really _ good!”

Klaus sniffed again, quickly wiping away another tear. “The second one won’t be done in time for tomorrow night,” he whispered apologetically.

Dave tilted his head to the side. “Is that why you’re crying in your closet?” he asked with enough sincerity to make Klaus’ heart soar.

“Yeah,” he answered, his lip quivering.

“Oh, Klaus,” Dave whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. “I don’t care about that, baby.”

Klaus pulled away to frown at him. “What do you mean? You were so excited for Hanukkah and I still couldn’t… I messed it up!”

Dave shook his head. “You didn’t mess anything up, doll. I  _ love _ these mittens  _ so much,  _ and I’m not mad at you because you couldn’t get them done in time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now, how about we get you out of the closet, turn down Pink Floyd, and get in bed? I want to cuddle and read that new book you got me.”

Klaus smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
